The Adventures of Elerra Argith
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Elerra was saved by the Doctor as her home planet burned and crashed down around her, raised in the TARDIS, and always having 'Fantastic' adventures, follow Elerra through her life, from a bony timid child, to a brave courageous young girl. Accompany Elerra as she grows and her Father's face changes, but she will still love him no matter what, she would even change her faith (9-12)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have a story similar to this one, expect the OC in the last started with 11 and became his girlfriend, this OC, starts with 9 and is quite young and never becomes in anyway, his love interest, this may be quite long, due to the OC starting with nine and making her way maybe even to twelve (depends). **

The Doctor stood with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket on the surface of a planet, which looked like Earth, though had less advanced technology, and its inhabitants were different than the average human being.

The people of Sacrimae 12 had pale skin with pink and blue markings trickling down from their foreheads, along their cheeks and then over their shoulders and chest to their arms and hands, they had generally slim structures, long auburn hair or copper hair and sharp blue eyes. But this rare and beautiful species was about to be destroyed by a black hole, it was Nature taking its course.

The people were all dead, thankfully, the Doctor thought to himself. And then he heard it, a small whimper.

He spun around to find a small girl with long matted copper coloured hair kneeling beside a body of a young boy, obviously her twin.

She was crying and holding the boys hand tightly, The Doctor's eyes widened, he vowed not to fiddle with Time and History, and so far, this regeneration had kept that vow quite well.

But he couldn't stand there and let this little girl die. He rushed over and threw her over his shoulder, so suddenly she gave a little yelp.

The Doctor rushed the little girl into the TARDIS, setting her down on the torn old chair he began flicking switches and taking them away from the planet.

The little girl stared around in awe, her tears still glistening on her bony cheeks.

When the Doctor knew he was a safe distance away from the planet, he walked to the girl and took a good look at her.

She had shoulder length copper coloured hair; the strange marks that came with her genes and pale skin, her sad blue eyes followed the Doctor as he scanned her.

"What's your name?"

"Elerra Argith, sir." She replied, her voice trembling.

"Well Elerra Argith, I'm the Doctor and welcome to the TARDIS, you'd want to be getting cleaned up I suppose?"

Elerra nodded and the Doctor led her from the platform and through twisting corridors until they reached one, the Doctor opened the door.

"Towels are in the cupboard along with soap and a clean night gown."

A little while later, Elerra sat on a wrought iron bed in a small, though nice, bedroom. It had dark wooden floors, blue walls and a small bookshelf, which contained textbooks, ones which Elerra presumed she would be using.

"You decent?" the Doctor called, knocking on the door.

"Yes." Elerra replied quietly, the Doctor slipped in and glanced around the room and smiled.

"The TARDIS didn't do so much a bad job, did she, the old girl?" Elerra didn't respond, she was crying again.

The Doctor sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey, chin up Elerra," the Doctor tapped under Elerra's chin "It's going to be alright, I promise." Elerra looked into his eyes.

"You promise?" she whimpered, the Doctor smiled.

"I promise, cross me hearts." The Doctor said, still smiling as he crossed over both his hearts, Elerra laughed.

"Now into bed you Numpty." He said kindly as he pulled back the duvet and the girl snuggled down.

"Goodnight Elerra Argith." He murmured as he kissed her on the forehead and left, turning the light off and keeping the door slightly open, so the light still shone in slightly.

"Sleep tight."

In the span of a year, young Elerra had grown into a healthy and bright eyed seven year old, and The Doctor had started to feel things he had forgotten he had. He felt _adoration_; he had begun looking at the Universe different. He had become, to Elerra, a teacher, best friend, and, above other things, a Father and Elerra had become as much a daughter to him as him a Father to her. They were truly inseparable.

And then The Doctor met Rose Tyler.

Elerra sat on the worn cream chair on the Platform of the TARDIS. She watched her Father dance around the console, picking items up and placing them back down in a different section, he shrugged into his jacket and jammed a small bomb into his jacket. Picking up a yellowed map he strolled over to Elerra.

"Now, I want you to study this, and when I come back I'll test you, I won't be gone long, think you're going to okay?" He asked her, Elerra looked up and smiled, nodding.

"Go save the world." She said cheerily, like it was perfect normal, as The Doctor's face spilt into a smile and he passed the map to Elerra and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sit tight, back in a while." promised The Doctor as he walked out of the TARDIS, locking the door after him.

He returned later, breathing heavily and covered in black ash, Elerra grabbed a cloth from the Console as he flopped down on the chair she had just vacated, his breathing ragged. She began wiping the soot of her adopted Father's face.

"So, how did it go, anybody get hurt?" Elerra asked the mandatory question, the same one she begged the answer for every time her Father came back from saving the planet or something like that.

"This one girl nearly did, shop worker that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Rose Tyler her name was." Elerra nodded as she finished what she was doing and threw the cloth over her shoulder.

"There, done, you're all clean and pretty again." He smiled at her, but then took the weathered map and cleared his throat as Elerra groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing support! Just a warning, some of the stories may go differently due to Elerra being present, but they will mostly stay the same, Love you all to bits – E.A**

"Elerra, C'mon!" The Doctor called just as Elerra bounded into the room, dressed in the usual cardigan and skirt. She was also wearing a perception filter, so she looked like an average seven year old.

"You ready madam?" The Doctor asked, pretending to be annoyed, but how could he? It was Elerra.

The two walked out of the TARDIS, this was the first time Elerra had actually seen where the TARDIS had stopped.

"London? Why London?" She asked as she took the Doctor's hand and he led her through the streets.

"Living Dummies."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

The Doctor led Elerra into a restaurant; he sat her down at one of the tables.

"Order whatever you want, just make sure it's not Ice-cream, something proper."

"Okay Dad." The Doctor kissed Elerra on the crown of her head and then disappeared.

A little while later, while Elerra was munching on a slice of Pizza, she saw him re-appear, carrying a bottle of Champagne, he walked to a table, where a young bottle blonde and another young man, with a strange waxy complexion were sitting.

So this was Rose.

Elerra quietly finished the slice and left the required amount of money on the table and left the building just as the strange man went rampage.

Elerra Leaned against the TARDIS as The Doctor and Rose run outside and The Doctor sealed the exit shut while Rose ran down the alley, past the TARDIS and Elerra. The end is secured by padlocked gates.

ROSE: "Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose screamed.

"Oh look at that Dad, you got yourself a screamer." Elerra said sarcastically.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected her.

"Use it!" Rose yelled.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and both he and Elerra disappear inside while the Auton hammered on the metal door of the kitchen, making large dents.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" Elerra sighed and removed the perception filter, and allowing her natural form to be seen as she listened to this.

Rose tried the gate again then ran inside the TARDIS. She stopped, took one look and ran outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She ran around the TARDIS then when the Auton finally smashed through the metal door, she made up her mind.

"It's going to follow us!" she exclaimed.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor ordered as he placed the head of the Plastic Mickey on the console.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" Elerra asked as she appeared, Rose's eyes widened.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes." The Doctor responded.

"It's alien."

"Yeah."

"Are you two alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?" Elerra and the Doctor both asked.

"Yeah."

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose burst into tears, this was all just so impossible.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor reassured her.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose sobbed.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor frowned.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose exclaimed.

"Melt?" The Doctor replied, confused.

The plastic head was melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.

"Dad!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor set the TARDIS in motion.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran for the door.

" You can't go out there. It's not safe."

Elerra and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, its Night-time on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor hissed, furious.

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor shrugged the question off.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose said, worried.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" Elerra asked, impatient.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien. You both are!"

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"-Yeah, he's not a kid."

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"All right." Rose shrieked.

"Yes, it is!" the Doctor yelled back.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked.

"Lots of planets have a north." Elerra replied tetchily, protective of her adopted Father.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked, ignoring Elerra.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." The Doctor replied, smiling.

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose asked, shifting uncomfortable.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" The Doctor replied, not a hint of remorse in his tone.

"Any way of stopping it?" Elerra held up a tube of Blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic." He replied simply.

"Anti-plastic." Rose repeated.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? Elerra, any ideas?" Elerra shook her head.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked, confused.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor explained.

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London," Elerra smiled, The Doctor was oblivious to the large _circular_, London eye behind him, "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?"

The Doctor turned and looked at what Rose and Elerra were staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.

"What? What is it? What?"

He finally realised what Rose and Elerra were looking at.

"Oh. Fantastic!" He said, simply.

The Doctor, Rose and Elerra ran across Westminster Bridge.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"-The breast implants."

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

"What about down here?"

Rose looked over the parapet and saw a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

"Looks good to me."

They ran down and the Doctor opened up the hatch. There was red light inside.

They climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they went through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

He and Elerra went down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The substance in the vat flexed.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

Rose spotted someone on a lower level and ran down.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said, fearfully

You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose called to the Doctor.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." Elerra explained.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose shrieked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

The Doctor continued downwards, Elerra behind him.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Elerra had to supress a giggle.

A sort of face formed in the vat of plastic.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor!"

A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor and another two took Elerra. One of the four took the vial of anti-plastic from Elerra's pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"

A door slid back to reveal the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!" Rose yelled.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" Elerra saw Rose ring someone on her phone; Elerra turned her gaze to the Doctor, her vision blurry.

All over London, shop window dummies went rampage, destroying all in their wake.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Elerra?"

"I'm scared." The Doctor looked at Elerra confused, they had been in far worse and she had never batted an eyelash.

"Don't be… I've got you." The Doctor managed to hold Elerra's hand in his.

: "Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" Elerra yelled to the Shop clerk.

"The stairs have gone." Rose exclaimed.

The Autons tried to push the Doctor and Elerra into the vat. Rose and Mickey ran to the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey squealed.

"Time Lord. Sacramite." The Nestene said.

Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor and Elerra, then ran around the chamber.

"Just leave them! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey yelled.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future," Rose picked up an axe, "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!"

Rose chopped through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and took firm hold. She ran and swung out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the four Autons into the vat. The fourth one also dropped the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screamed as it started to turn blue.

"Rose!"

The Doctor grabbed her as she swung back.

"Now we're in trouble." Elerra said quietly.

Explosions started and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies started to stagger then fall over. The Doctor, Rose and Elerra ran to the TARDIS, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The TARDIS dematerialised.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! But I'm here now! So enjoy this, I love Elerra, so I always will update. Eventually, Love you all to bits! - E.A (P.S I do not own the lyrics to "I see fire." And I skipped a little bit, Rose is now apart of the T.A.R.D.I.S crew!)**

The flames would reach the sky, the screams that had died so long now still echoed in the ashes. It would remind Elerra of an old Lullaby that would be sang to her when she was young.

_'If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night, Desolation comes upon the sky...'_

Elerra would run, she would run as fast as she could. She held Tiberius's hand as tightly as she could as they would jump over debris and the remains of their great city.

She would hear them behind her, so fast, so cold and metallic.

"Hurry Ti!" She would urge her twin, he would falter, and fall to the ground. She would stop also and would begin pulling him. And then the thing would shoot, with a shriek and one word carried in that shriek. Exterminate.

Ti would stop, dead and Elerra would leave him and she would run, for so long and so very fast.

But she would never be faster than the Monsters.

"NO, DOCTOR, DON'T LET THE MONSTERS GET ME!" Elerra screamed as she thrashed about in her bed, tangled in her sweaty sheets.

The Doctor burst into the room and rushed to her. He stripped back the covers and pulled Elerra out and sat on the bed, Elerra bundled in his arms.

"Ssh, Elerra, please calm down. I've got you, the Monsters don't." Elerra opened her eyes and then cried in relief.

"Don't let me go. Please."

"I never will. I promise." Elerra wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and buried her head in his jacket.

"Why do the Monsters always come to me?"

"The Monsters don't just come to you, they don't care who you are. To them you are just something different, unnatural in their eyes. Wrong. But your not wrong Elerra, they're wrong. The Monsters will never get you. I won't let them."

"I trust you Doctor."

"That's good. Because all you can have in this world is trust. Trust and Hope."

"Sing it, sing the Lullaby." The Doctor sighed and placed Elerra back under the blankets and pulled the blankets to under her chin, tucking her in, safe and sound. The Doctor sat on the edge, sighed and then cleared his throat, beginning the simple song.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, Keep watching over Argith's son...And I hope that you'll remember me, and If the night is burning I will cover my eyes, and if the dark returns then my brother will die..." the Doctor glanced at Elerra to find she was fast asleep, dreaming of lands that were Monster free and the sun burned, a big ball of flames over head.

"Is she alright?" The Doctor looked up to find Rose in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, she's fine, just a bad dream."

"Some dream, it must have been terrible. Poor thing."

"Yeah, she's okay now, off dreaming of better times and better places."

"Well, I heard the noise and I've come to check on her, I better be getting back to bed. Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Rose Tyler."

A little while later, Elerra tossed and turned her bed, suddenly she sat up, her blue eyes flared a brilliant gold and she muttered one phrase. A phrase that haunts. A phrase that follows.

Bad Wolf.


End file.
